


Crowley’s Plants

by IanGayagher101



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, good omens one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanGayagher101/pseuds/IanGayagher101
Summary: [based on a post]Aziraphale gifts Crowley a small plant.





	Crowley’s Plants

Based on a post:)

____________________________________

'Oh, goodness!' exclaimed the angel, circling the room. His eyes darted rapidly around to inspect the vibrant green plants. 'They're absolutely beautiful, Crowley! So luxurious and-'

The demon sighs in response, rolling his golden eyes from beneath his sunglasses as the angel babbled on. 'Don't go giving them ideas,' he mumbled disapprovingly. Aziraphale ignored him, crouching down in front of a small bushy plant. The leaves were dull and drooping toward the floor. Regardless, the angel beamed at the little tree. His eyes resembled those of a man who had stumbled upon the gates of Heaven. The serpent stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his gaze toward his shoes. There was a moment of silence before -

'-Oh, you poor old beautiful thing!' Aziraphale gasped, reaching out a hand and gently stroking down the edge of a leaf. The plant perked up slightly at the gentle touch of the angel. 'My, you are simply gorgeous!' The demon's head shot up. The little plant began to quiver in fright as Crowley stormed over toward the angel.

'What the hell are you doing?' Crowley spat venomously through clenched teeth. The leaves of the plant shrivelled and cowered in fear. Aziraphale's eyebrows drew together. He moved closer to the plant as if he was shielding it from the demon's wrath.

'Look, you've frightened the poor thing,' he mumbled, stroking the plant and whispering words of comfort. The plant stood taller and seemed to lean into the angel's touch. The demon was taken aback.

'W-well, it needs to be! How else will it learn to grow properly?' he sputtered. The angel tsked but did not argue further. With one final pat to the greenery, he stood up, brushing off his tailor pants. The two exited the room and settled down for a cuppa.

__________

A low grumble escaped the serpent's throat as the sharp knocks seemed to pierce through his skull. His sheets tousled as he rolled over, grasping his pillow and throwing it on top of his head. He let out a frustrated growl as one final knock sounded. The demon slid out of bed only to stumble backwards. He had managed to get his lanky legs tangled in the sheets. Furiously, he kicked himself free of his binds and made his way toward the front door.

He tore the door open, expecting a salesman. Instead, he was met with the beaming face of his angel. His gaze then fell to his hands. In the angel's hands was a small houseplant with a red bow tied sloppily around the pot. Aziraphale's smile somehow grew wider as he thrust his arms out, offering the plant to Crowley. Said demon hesitantly took the plant in awkward, limp hands.

'Oh, um-' Crowley began nervously. 'Thanks, Zira?' 

Said angel invited himself inside the demon's flat. Crowley, at a loss for words, remained standing in the doorway, his hands braced around the plant.

'Cuppa?' Aziraphale called from inside. The serpent hastily stepped back inside and headed toward the kitchen where the angel stood, his head in the cupboards as he searched for cups.

'The one below you, bottom shelf,' Crowley offered. 

'Ah.' The kettle steamed as the sound of mugs clinking sounded throughout the flat. The demon settled down on a stool and carefully placed the plant on the table in front of him. 

'So, what're you going to name him?' Aziraphale asked cheerfully, a teaspoon in his hand. Crowley scrunched his nose up at him and scowled.

'Who names their plants?' 

The angel turned to him, smiling that smile of his. 'Lots of people!' He slid one cup over to Crowley. He leant over the table, cupping his own with two hands.

'I don't know,' Crowley finally answered. He brought the steaming beverage to his lips.

__________

The plants shook as they watched their master in anticipation. All but one. Said plant was stored on a separate little table, red tie still in tact although barely. It had been a week since Aziraphale had gifted the demon with the plant, and still the demon hadn’t spoken to it. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to make the plant fear and submit to him. He sure as hell didn’t know why, but he was also sure that he not going to let the other plants think he had gone soft. 

He sauntered around the room, inspecting every plant. His shoes skidded as he came to a sudden stop in front of a small, shaking plant. He leaned forward, sneering in its direction.

‘Is that a curled leaf I see?’ he seethes. The plant shrinks into itself in response. Crowley stands up straight, body shaking with fury as he points the nozzle toward the leaf like a gun.

‘INTOLERABLE!’ he all but screams at the top of his lungs as he sprays the plant repeatedly. The thing attempts to shield itself from the demon’s ruthless attacks. The other plants shake and shrivel as they watch the scene before them. Finally, the serpent halts his attack. ‘Don’t ever think about curling a leaf again,’ he threatens lowly before standing up. His back cries out an audible pop as he stretches his back. 

His golden eyes then fixated on the small little plant Zira has given him. The little thing appeared to be taller then before as if perking up in interest. Crowley slowly made his way toward the plant, crouching down before it. He inspected the plant, shiny and vibrant as ever. 

‘My, you are beautiful...’ he found himself whispering. The plant stood up even taller as if it were accepting the praise. The angel’s voice ran through his mind.

‘What are you going to call him?’

‘Angel,’ Crowley murmured. ‘That’s your name,’ he told the plant. A small, white flower began to bloom. Wanting to see more, the serpent continued his hushed praises.

__________

Aziraphale sets down his glass of wine, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. His shoulders rise and drop as he signs in contentment. The demon watches him from under his sunglasses, sipping at his own beverage. The angel then perks up. He looks over to his companion.

‘Did you ever name that plant?’ he asks, tilting his head and scrunching up his face. The demon, if he dare say it, finds the sight merely adorable. A small smile tugs on his lips.

‘No,’ he lies, bringing his glass to his lips. Aziraphale looks down disappointingly.

‘What a shame.’


End file.
